¿Porque te quieres casar conmigo?
by Dark-exlit
Summary: Edward esta feliz que Bella se quiera casar con el, pero no puede evitar dudar si se casa por que quiere o porque quiere que su relación de un “segundo” paso. Ella lo desea mas de lo que el cree y piensa.


**_Por: Dark-exlit_**

**¿Porque te quieres casar conmigo?  
One-Shot**

**Summary:** -¿En verdad te quiere casar conmigo?-le pregunte lentamente mientras la miraba me perdía en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate,  
esperando que me respondiera con su suave voz.  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight obviamente no es mío, le pertenece a la grandiosa escritora, **Stephenie Meyer.**

**Advertencias:¿**Lime?, OcC.  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ahí estaba mi ángel tan perfecta como siempre con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, sus delicados labios que había besado mas de una vez, su aroma tan tentador que me enloquecía y su hermoso cabello castaño despeinado, que a mi parecer la hacia ver tan hermosa. _Es tan tentadora._

-¿Edward?-me pregunto con su suave voz-¿me estas ignorando? -Me pregunto haciéndose la ofendida, bajando su cabeza un poco, dios ella era tan... no encuentro una palabra para describir lo maravillosa que es.

-Claro que no te estoy ignorando- Le respondí suavemente al oído - solo estaba pensado- dije mientras acariciaba su hermoso rostro.

Me dio una gran ternura verla sonrojarse, me encantaba verla haciendo se veía tan linda, tierna, infantil y... -_¿sensual?_-Puse los ojos en blanco.- _Creo que la humedad de Forks me esta afectado_ -Pensé avergonzado. Hasta que Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Vez lo estas haciendo otra vez!- me dijo enfadada- ¿en que piensas? -pregunto cambiando rápidamente su enfado a curiosidad, mientras yo me perdía en sus grandes ojos chocolate que mostraban tanta inocencia, que me hacían suspirar.

-En que hoy esta hermosa- le dije en un tono casual y con esa sonrisa torcida que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Pude apreciar como se ponía nerviosa y empezaba a hiperventilar. -_Creo que le alborote las hormonas_-pensé un poco culpable pero ala vez divertido.

‑­

-Vamos a cambiar de tema-Me respondió nerviosa después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, tenia sus manos en su cara para que no viera su rostro sonrojado, aunque era inevitable que viera su suaves facciones sonrosadas.

-Esta bien-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, me encantaba ver su cara cuando se avergonzaba se veía tan hermosa, tierna, inocente, tentadora... _-¡Maldición otra vez con esos pensamientos!-_pensé con frustración, enojo y regañándome a mi mismo de que yo no era así. Lo mejor seria cambiar mis pensamientos para que dejaran de ir hacia esa dirección, s_erá mejor que cambie de tema a nuestro tema favorito._ -¿En verdad te quiere casar conmigo?-le dije lentamente para que lograra asimilar lo que le acababa de preguntar.

-¡Por supuesto!, nunca lo dudes- me dijo con una sonrisa y en sus ojos pude ver un brillo que me dijo que en verdad estaba emocionada. Yo solo pude sonreír al verla.

-¿No lo haces porque quieres desvirginarme, verdad?- pregunte con duda y cierto ¿temor? , pero me di cuenta de mi error, eso se debió de haberse quedado en mis pensamientos.

-¡NO!- dijo con la mirada horrorizada, con el sonrojo mas fuerte que vi en ella, me empecé a morder el labio y casi olvide que esa pregunta nunca debió de haberse salido por mis labios.- yo no quiero hacer eso-agrego un poco más calmada, pero hay seguía su sonrojo tan dulce, segundos después cambio su expresión a una mas seductiva y agrego - aunque pensándolo bien, ganas no me faltan- me susurro en el oído sensualmente, mientras sus dulce labios le daban un suave beso a mi cuello. Ahora era mi turno de sorprenderme de lo que una pregunta podía hacer que la personalidad de mi amada cambiara completamente y yo que creía que era tan inocente, si hubiera sido humano en estos momentos tuviera un sonrojo mas fuerte que los de mi bella y torpe prometida. Pero gracias a Carlisle no lo era. Preferí mejor olvidar lo que me dijo y lo que yo le pregunte, quizás todo esta conversación fue creada por mi imaginación. -_Si mi imaginación, calenturienta_. -pensé avergonzadamente. Hace tiempo tenia una pregunta en mente para Bella pero no quería que se lo tomara a mal ni mucho menos que se enfadara conmigo. -_Llego la hora._

-Bella, ¿Porque le tienes miedo al matrimonio?-le pregunte cuidadosamente y despacio para no ser muy brusco en el cambio de tema- ¿Tienes miedo a terminar tu matrimonio como Charlie y Renée?-agrege un poco inseguro, mientras que con mi mano acariciaba suavemente su cabello y la otra la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura.

-...-se quedo callada, pude apreciar una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos eso si que me rompió el corazón, creo que fue un error cambiar de tema.- Solo tengo miedo a que las cosas no funcionen - Dijo bajando la cabeza-Pero se que contigo voy a tener la eternidad mas feliz de mi vida.-Me dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo embobado por unos segundos. Lo mejor seria cambiar el tema, para que dejara de estar tan tensa y triste. _Será lo mejor._

-¿Entonces no me quieres desvirginar?- no pude evitar preguntarle, y lo dije en un todo de tristeza y viéndola directamente a los ojos, mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente

Me sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo. Con una mezcla extraña de dulzura, topeza, amor, cariño y... -_¿lujuria?_ Dios tenia unas ganas inmensas de que nuestra luna de miel se adelantara un poco, _-solo un poco._ Pero sabia que Alice me mataría y que estaba mal, eso deshonraría mis tradiciones y como me criaron mis padres.

_- Ni lo pienses, Edward_- escuche el pensamiento mi pequeña hermana en mi mente. Eso me dejo confuso, se supone que Alice solo veía lo que pasaría y yo estaba totalmente negado ala idea de adelantar nuestra luna de miel. _¿Cierto? _-me pregunte a mi mismo con duda. Algo en mi me dijo que eso era solo una vil mentira.

-Ya sabes que ganas no me faltan.-me dijo dándome un dulce pequeño beso en los labios que me saco completamente de mi pelea mental, aunque yo hubiera preferido que ese beso nunca terminara, pero tenia que aparentar que no tenia ganas de tomarla, quitarle esa pequeña pijama rota y vieja y hacerle mil cosa y después... -_ ¡Dios, donde quedaron mis modales!_-me regañe a mi mismo, mientras me daba una bofetada mental.

-Y tu Edward, ¿Porque te quieres casar conmigo?-me dijo lentamente, mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos poco inocentes- ¿Porque soy tu tua cantante y el día de luna de miel me quieres comer, de postre?-me pregunto lentamente con un toque sensual que me enloqueció, Bella podía ser torpe pero lo que tenia de torpe y patosa lo tenia de sexy. _-¡Maldición!, no me lo pongas difícil Bella._ Que la futura Sra. Cullen se me insinuara así no me resolvía absolutamente nada. Sabia que estaba mal, pero ser un vampiro no quitaba que yo fuera un hombre echo y derecho.

Y un hombre/vampiro/mueble tiene necesidades. Pero estaba mal y yo no iba a tocar a Bella hasta después de casarnos_,-¿porque no lo hiba a hacer verdad?._ Pero todo mi autocontrol control se fue ala basura cuando la que me miraba con esos grandes ojos chocolatosos que mostraban defseo y lujuria. Quizás me arrepienta de eso pero solo tenia una cosa clara: Yo quería a Bella, y la quería ¡ahora!

-¡Si!-le conteste después de unos momentos efusivamente y con la voz un poco ronca por el deseo que estaba experimentando- No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de probarte mi dulce Bella. -Dije poniendo una sonrisa seductora y acariciando su mejilla como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, mientras cada parte de mi piel y la de ella exclamaba lujuria y deseo - Eres la persona que quiero que me desvirgine. -Dije dándole un guiño y una sonrisa picarona, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte por la cintura pero sin lastimarla.

- ¿Porque no empezamos ahora? - Me dijo seductoramente, volteándose cuidadosamente para empezar a abrir mi camisa lentamente. Mientras sus suaves manos me daban roces en el pecho que me enloquecían.-_Creo que esta haciendo calor aquí_.-pensé acaloradamente mientras la veía arriba de mi besando mi cuello, hasta bajar a mi pecho.

En esos momentos no estaba pensado en nada más que no fuera la futura Sra. Cullen y lo que pasaría en unos cuantos minutos más. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuche el sonoro portazo que dio Alice para entrar a mi habitación. Hasta que escuche sus gritos histéricos.

- ¡¡Chicos, se los advertí!!. ¡¡Esperen hasta la luna de miel que les prepare!!- grito enojada mi pequeña hermana, levantado las manos en puños mientras escuchaba como me maldecía en mil idiomas y empezaba a correr por toda la habitación para que su esposo no la alcanzara. Pero este la tomo de la cintura y se la llevaba rápidamente, antes de salir por la puerta de mi habitación pude ver que me dio un guiño. Yo solo pude sonreír, mientras Bella seguía besándome y yo acariciaba su suave y castaño cabello.

-_Si que mi hermanito esta necesitado_ -escuche a Emmett pensar antes de olvidarme de mis problemas y dejarme caer en un mundo lleno de placeres y tentaciones.

**Fin (?).**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_‑­_**

**_(N/A):_** Bueno este es mi segundo fic, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, espero que disfrutaran la historia, aunque un poco pervertida.

Puede que sea algo corta, pero dudo que pueda escribir un la continuación, también pido perdón si encuentran faltas de ortografía y de redacción, cada vez entro y la leo trato de buscar errores que se me hallan pasado. Les agradezco de corazón por leer la historia, bye.


End file.
